The Normal Girl
by thatsherlockianneedshelp
Summary: She's not even from here and suddenly gets dragged down with all of this mess. (smut and romance come later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction, if you notice any mistakes please do spot them out as I really do want to improve, thank you :)**

**xoxo**

I nervously glanced round the train, catching eyes with a crying toddler I winced slightly and turned straight away from the bellowing toddler.. I hate children.

I was finally moving down south, one of my biggest dreams since I was a little girl. I made a pledge that I would move to the big city, despite being a little girl. But here I was achieving my dream.. After many painful hours and years of Mc Donald's and a job where the manager would harass me, I could afford to get an apartment in the centre of London. Blood, sweat and tears had gone into this move, including some loaning.

I can't regret it now though. I started shaking my leg nervously and tapping the side of the seat taking deep breathes, wait was I really having a mini panic attack.. On a train? Trying to distract myself I quickly turned my head to the left looking out to the surrounding which was currently the countryside.. where I grew up, I was the northern bird. No particular talent for anything really.. I am just normal and nothing special. I grew up around geniuses my mother being a mathematician and my father a doctor I felt the need to impress them as my older sister usually did. She was the genius of the family, it was all about her and her grades and dancing. Bloody hell, her and her dancing she would never shut up about how good she was at ballet and would tiptoe around the room while I would just be sat there trying to revise as I was the dumb one.

Damn.. I hated Beth so much.

Maybe moving down to London was a good thing, getting away from my parents and her. I always found a interest in fighting though. I was always in trouble at school and would get shunned by my parents, It was a vicious cycle really.. My quick temper would make me want to flip someone over my shoulder, which I did. I did take many classes in boxing and martial arts, I would cut classes and miss school to go to tournaments and train, I blame my parents for all of this basically.

I always feel angry it's just sometimes there's that unlucky person that's there and says one thing wrong. All of this caused my parents to basically give up on me and my quick temper and just focus on Little Miss Perfect.

Ugh, I should stop talking about her before I rip a seat out the ground, I clenched my fists and closed my eyes quickly trying to sleep.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

I quickly opened my eyes hearing "_You have arrived in London please vacate your seats" _Woman repeat herself, the train was starting to become emptied.

I quickly jumped up out my seat, I didn't pack any luggage, I decided I needed a new me so I was going to buy new stuff.

I stole money okay? From people who deserved it to be stolen, for example my parents. I saw that they had saved £20,000 for my sister a couple of years back so, I took it from their normal bank account, I also noticed that they didn't give me a university fund. So yeah I hacked into their bank account and transferred most of their money to my account, they didn't suspect it was me as I was the dumb one.

I regret nothing.

I stepped out the train my long black coat flapping behind me as well as my long red and black tartan scarf, I wore a simple white button up shirt except it wasn't really buttoned up.. But it was baggy so you couldn't see anything, I think. I could barely move my legs from the tight knee length pencil skirt, and the heels were also a burden on me. I couldn't wait to buy new clothes with my money, Well I say my.. I mean my parents money.

I had quickly made my way to the street where taxi's were lined up waiting for people to hopefully come up to them. I quickly made a scan of the taxi drivers. Apparently there was a murderer posing as a taxi driver, I think he was captured or shot, or something like that I don't really remember it was a while ago. As you can tell I don't really read news papers.

I walked up to the nearest okay looking taxi driver and smiled. I have no clue what I'm doing. I stood there for a moment or so till the man piped up "Do you want t'get in love?" I jumped slightly "Oh right, yes.. yes.. sorry" I quickly opened the door and plopped into the taxi. "Where to?" I said looking into his mirror to look at me "I-er B-Baker street?"I looked down into the sheet of paper I was carrying "Right uh.. yeah Baker street." I reassured the man but I was practically shaking, I was nervous.

He smiled kindly and pulled out to the left "Yer not from around 'ere are ya love?" He had a Cockney accent, I winced again. I shook my head nervously "No.. I'm from up north." I fidgeted slightly in my seat.

He laughed slightly."Can tell." I turned my head to the right to see the vast city skimming past me, the vibrant lights of bars and nightclubs were flashing by, models casually walking down the street with their friends.

Bloody hell this is going to be great.

_**30 MINS LATER**_

I smiled giving the kind taxi driver his money.

221 B Third floor of the flat.

It was better than nothing I guess, better than being with my evil family. I stared at the door 221 B. The door was black and shining brightly in the moons light.

It's six so.. Mrs. Hudson should be awake, I think, I don't really know about old people.

I knocked on the door hearing a yelp from the other side and a bunch of banging before the door opening to reveal a small woman with short hair and a beaming smile "Hi, hello Beatrix?" She smiled and stood so I could get in.

"Uhm I.. y-yeah." I walked inside to the warm house looking around, it felt homely. She was obviously the first floor.

"Here dear allow me to show you to your room.." She smiled and hurried up the stairs trusting I would follow her.

I quickly traced her steps up the stairs and saw all the second floors rooms were closed "Does someone live here?" I looked at Mrs. Hudson who looked upset.

"Yes, someone did.. Don't worry he didn't die in the apartment." She laughed her eyes starting to tear up.

"Sorry.. I shouldn't of asked." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh no it's fine, poor Sherlock." Sherlock.. I had heard that name before, I have no clue where. She shook her head then looking up at the ceiling and smiling "Right, your floor is above this. Everything was delivered yesterday, they spent a month or so putting everything in place. It was a right racket." She laughed and carried on up the stairs.

The obvious draft of being on the top floor had hit me, it was bearable. Everything was in the place I had requested, wallpaper was a simple black and the carpet a deep red that I could simply melt into. Okay perhaps I managed to get £40,000 instead. Still worth it.

The sofa was posh and black the edges looking as if tipped in gold it was directly in the middle of the room looking out the window which was accented by black and gold curtains. There was a bookcase opposite the fireplace, basically on the other side of the room. The kitchen was black marble, most stuff in this place was red or black, My favourite colours.

"I haven't been up here to see.. It looks great!" Mrs. Hudson looked around shocked about how I transformed the place.

I laughed and looked around, she was right. It was great. I walked through the kitchen to the hallway connecting the bedroom and the bathroom, the floor was wooden and creaked slightly when I stepped down on it, I quickly walked to the bathroom to examine everything, the shower was large as I requested, the tiles in here were surprisingly all pure white unlike the rest of the place.

I stepped back out and walked towards the bedroom, There was supposed to be two rooms but I had turned the second bedroom into a computer room. Let's make it that I stole £50,000. My parents have a lot of money.

I walked inside the bedroom to find everything pure white, the dresser, curtains, carpet and bed. Everything white.. pure. Exactly how I wanted it.

I smiled turning around to Mrs. Hudson who was looking around herself "Thanks for showing me around." I hinted that she can leave now.

She took the hint "It's alright dear, I'll be on the first floor if you ever need me" She had already turned around and was on her way back down.

"Jesus Christ did.. I just actually move to London?" I smiled and strode over to my bed hearing a creak when I dropped onto it, I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes quickly. I need to change or something..

I took off my jacket and scarf the cold air quickly making its way to my neck. I felt the tingle travel down my spine but stopping at my skirt. I started kicking off my heels to the corner of the room before unzipping my skirt uncomfortably and slowly.

I jumped onto the bed again this time earning a loud bang from it, I let out a slight huff as I instantly ducked underneath the safe warm quilt.

"_Beatrix!" My mother's voice echoed through the halls of the school, blood was dripping down my face and I was breathing heavily and shaking in pure fury "What have you done!?" I heard another voice cry out beside me I looked down to see my fists bloody and bruised, I looked down yet again to see a body._

_A man? Perhaps.. I knelt down and examined the body._

_I saw the slight grey hairs hidden in his mass of blonde hair and I knew who it was straight away. I had killed my father._

_I swerved around to see mass amounts of people crowding behind me._

"_Beast!" One spat._

"_Evil!" Another spat._

_I swiftly stepped back before running away, as always._

I awoke with my breathing out of control, I quickly grasped around my body and looked at my fists.

No blood or bruises.. It was a dream.

I looked behind me, the whole room was lit up. Either it's morning or a fire. I looked around to the window above my bed before letting out a sigh of relief it was the lamp and still the middle of night.

Tell you what I'm going to go shopping tomorrow, It's so god-

I was startled by a scream coming from the first floor I quickly tore off the quilt and ran at full speed, I had already jumped down the first set of stairs within ten seconds. I didn't even care I was half naked. Hell.. I had just met Mrs. Hudson and she was already screaming, perhaps she had passed out. Or there is a murderer inside the house.

I was on the second floor I could hear what the man was saying. "Now now Mrs. Hudson, I need you to calm down." His voice was silky and deep, I crouched down and looked down to the curly headed shadow, tall and well built.

Won't be that hard to take down.. Right? I tiptoed down the stairs and stared at the tall curly headed man before making a quick analysis. I was on the bottom step, I could trip him perhaps or perhaps hit the back of his knees and drag him down.

I dropped down to the floor and slithered my way over to his legs, Mrs. Hudson had spotted me but not said a word, she just stood there white as a ghost. Poor woman.

Okay. Let's take this curly headed man intruder thing down.

I arose from the floor silently before kicking him in the back of the knees and pushing him over, he went face first onto the floor right in front of Mrs. Hudson's feet.

"Ouch." I heard the man say in a deep monotone voice he shuffled slightly obviously attempting to get up.

I swiftly jumped onto him pinning him down and holding his hands down before whispering into his ear "Who and why are you here? A loan shark?" He sighed loudly, I tightened my grip on his hands "Really, you don't know who I am?" He turned his head to the left slightly allowing me a slight view of his face, first things first, Them cheekbones were made to cut butter. I felt a overwhelming need to touch them, but I couldn't as that's extremely weird. His ice blue eyes were cold with displeasure.

"S-Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson had piped up at last moment.

Wait Sherlock? As in the man she mentioned earlier? Dead Sherlock?

Dead.

"What? He's dead. You said so yourself Mrs. Hudson." I looked up at her frightened face, she looked shell shocked. Was this a joke, a welcome to your new home joke?

"Perhaps if you got off me I could prove my identity" Sherlock gave me sharp look as sarcasm filled his voice "Perhaps though."

I sighed and removed myself from his back. Mother of gods, I'm half naked and this tall stranger was going to see more than anyone's seen before. There wasn't even anything to cover myself with. "Mrs. Hudson are you okay?" I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Sherlock got up.

"Yes dear, just a little.. shocked.." Her eyes wandered to Sherlock who was currently sorting out his coat and rubbing dust off his trousers.

His face was sharp on every detail, his eyes, his nose and especially his cheekbones. This time his eyes were even more piercing, like they were noticing every small detail about you.. Like he could see inside your head. "Beatrix Owen that is your name if I'm correct?" He didn't even let me let out a breath before he mumbled "Of course I'm correct." So he's cocky. Great.

I nodded my head not even bothering to talk this time.

His eyes started scanning my whole body this time. "Your half-naked? No clothes.. You're new here." How did he know that? "If you're wondering how I knew that, It's because your accent. It's obviously not from around here, you're from the North of England if you want me to be specific." Okay, now this supposedly dead person was now telling me where I'm from. "You're tired.. School? Your definitely under thirty judging by your body." His eyes lingered round my legs before snapping back up to my eyes "Your twenty." He turned back around and started making his way up the stairs as if he owned the place before shouting half way up the stairs "And your family seems pretty.. what's the word.." There was a pause in his steps and his voice "Shit." The footsteps carried on up the creaky old stairs.

Oh. He was good.

Mrs. Hudson smiled, she looked relieved for some reason despite of what just happened. "He's back.. this is great I should dust off all his stuff, perhaps tomorrow. I'm going to sleep dear, wake me - if he causes any trouble.." She simply trotted on back inside her flat as if this was all normal and he usually came back from the god damn dead.

What. The. Hell?

I turned my head to the stairs slightly confused before making my way up, all the doors on the second floor were already open. Straight away I sneezed the dust was everywhere from the apartment.

"Can you get rid of that dust?" I shouted earning no response, I rolled my eyes.

Looks like this trip got a lot more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up at the plain white ceiling.

It had been six hours since Sherlock came back and I can't bring myself to sleep, I feel as if something is going to happen if I do. Like I wake up and he's just watching me, it's happened before.

I shuffled around making the bed creak loudly, perhaps I should shut up there are people, or a person beneath me. I heard a buzz and a tweeting sound, someone was ringing me?

I practically fell out of bed and grabbed my coat "Where the f-" I grabbed it and answered it quickly not even looking at the caller I.D "Hi..hi, hello?" I probably sounded insane.

There was no response at all except a few breathes, great some creepy person has my number. "Erm.. hel-" I was swiftly cut off by the voice.

"Look outside your window, spot where I am.. I'll give you five minutes. If you don't come out bad stuff will happen." I heard the voice laugh as if this was a joke. What the actual fuckaroo, did this person just threaten me?

I looked down at the phone, he had hung up. Okay, I need to not swear or hit anything. He said I have five minutes or something bad would happen. I quickly rushed towards the front window and yanked back the curtains. Straight away in the opposite building I saw a sign saying sandwich shop, sandwich shop? Okay.. I'll go there then creepy man. God I was letting my curious side get a hold of me, which is not good.

I ran back into my bedroom and swiftly grabbed my long coat and buttoned it up otherwise I would of been half-naked meeting a random person who said bad stuff would happen in five minutes, speaking of five minutes I have 2 minutes to dart down all these stairs in heels. I slipped on my heels and started making my way downstairs, my heels made large banging sounds.

I saw all Sherlock's doors were still open and there was a girl.

I carried on walking, wait what. There was a girl, a actual cute girl sat there with him giving him a loving gaze. Jesus Christ. I rolled my eyes and noticed I had one minute left.

I jumped down the stairs and properly ran this time, straight out the front door. I head butted it a little as I tried to open it so fast. I quickly slammed it behind me going to the sandwich shop beside the 221 B flat.

There were loads of people, and they were all staring at me as I had bed head and makeup smudged all over my face. My phone started ringing again. Blocked I.D, I picked up slowly this time "Where are you." My tone was angry, this man was going to get his ass kicked.

"Damn, you look a state. Perhaps I should of given you more than five minutes." I heard a snicker from inside the shop and on the phone. I looked around for anyone on their phone, and there was no one, yet I still heard the laughs through the phone and the shop "You are sooo ordinary." I turned to the left to see the source of the sound, it was a man who was smirking and reading a newspaper. His suit was neat and had no crinkle in sight, he had his headphones plugged into his phone, that must be why I didn't see him.

His hand pulled back a loose brown hair to join the rest of his slick hair. His brown eyes looked me up and down, this handsome motherfu- Don't swear. This handsome mothercooker is asking for a punch. "Are you going to sit down?" His voice also sounded like silk, but it was different.. He had a accent.

I slowly made my way to the chair opposite him. He quickly faced me his eyes staring into my blue ones for quite a while "Right." He suddenly said loudly then clapping his hands as well, I jumped out my skin. "So you came here.." He pointed at the floor "Foorr, me?" He pointed at himself playfully, was this man a joke "Anyways.. I'm here because Sherlock's back and guess what?" I stared at him not answering, I looked around the shop.

Everyone had disappeared.

What. "I said.." He took a deep breath and leaned over the table within a quick second "GUESS WHAT!?" His hot breath hit my face, I shuffled back almost falling off my chair "See.. now look what you made me do, when I say guess what you say what. Okay?" He straightened out his suit and sat back down. He smiled and cleared his throat "Now, let's start this again." He shuffled in his seat and looked directly at me again "I'm here for Sherlock and guess what?" He pointed towards me.

I shuffled uncomfortably "W-what?" He laughed then smiled.

"I'm supposed to be dead, and I am obviously more alive than ever!" His voice had a playful tone to it, as if he was not taking any of this serious. "And you know what?" He pointed at me again.

This man.. he was terrifying. "What?" I stared deep into his almost onyx eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Your his neighbour, and you can do some stuff for me.. Because if not.." He paused for a second just enough for me to see the red dot pointed directly at my temple. He imitated a gun shooting my head. "So, are you going to compromise? I personally would." His smile was like the Cheshire Cats.

"What do you want from me?" I was shaking like a earthquake.

"Calm down honey, I'm not going to kill you.." He grinned before making a sick joke "Wait.. yes I am. Now I need you to listen, if you don't I will most likely kill you as you have no other use for me." He played around with his tie. "You're going to spy for me, on Sherlock as it seems we need to have a catch up sooner or later. So I need you to just be normal, but not normal if you know what I mean." He stopped talking and looked as if he was thinking "If you don't I'll skin you." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table "And you most likely will not enjoy it." He paused for a second "Unless your into that." He winked.

Fucking hell.

I got up quickly and he swiftly suggested "I think you should sit back down." I shook my head slowly. "Now." His voice had gotten more dark and deep than before, something about this man just made me want to run for the hills, something else made me want to stay here and talk.

I sat back down moodily "I-I need to know something.." He stared as if shocked.

"I'll ask the questions here honey." He fiddled with his watch "Listen, you are going to compromise." He looked down at his watch yet again "If not I'll get my useful sniper to just.." He mimicked a gunshot again. Basically I was going to get shot if I don't do what he says.

He stood up quickly "Listen, I've got to go, I'm a busy man. Stay out of trouble and.." He looked around as if trying to remember what to say "Don't forget to spy on Sherlock." He had a quick sip of his tea that I never noticed before putting it back down on the table "I had a good time, hope we can have another 'date' again." He smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Bye." He slipped on his coat as he went outside the sandwich shop.

I didn't even know his name.

I looked down to the table to find a fresh cup of tea and a business card

_Jim Moriarty_

_Consulting Criminal please contact email _

Jim Moriarty, I had heard of his name before.

I looked to find a newspaper beside it with JIM MORIARTY in bold letters on the front page.

The man with the keys, well that is what the news paper said. Apparently he had infiltrated a prison or something like that. I swiftly turned the page to find a picture of him in the Crown Jewels with a deadly grin, and playful eyes.

Jesus Christ, I have only just moved here and I'm already involved with a psychopath.

I sighed deeply and rested my elbows on the table, I looked down at the tea. I don't trust it, he seems like the kind of guy that would probably poison it.

I grabbed the small business card and the newspaper and put them inside my coat pocket.

Where did everyone go? I looked around the shop to see isolated cups of tea and chairs pushed out, even the person who was supposed to be managing the shop had disappeared.

The bell on the door let out a little door signalling someone was coming it, I heard the deep voice from the other side "Er, hi.. are you.. I mean is this sandwich shop open?" He walked through slightly shy.

He was tall and had messy brown hair his hand ruffled through it making it even more messier "Yeah, well.. It was and the sandwich dude disappeared" I smiled at him earning a cheeky little smile back.

He laughed and fiddled with his obviously over used brown jacket "You can sit here with me if you want" I smiled again hoping to see his cheeky smile again. He started making his way over to me, he stared at my naked legs. Sugar I forgot I only had a coat on.

His eyes wouldn't stop staring at them, I quickly folded them showing him I knew he was staring he immediately stopped and went a crimson red "The names Samuel.. or Sam, I don't mind.." He held out his hand waiting patiently for me to shake it.

I put my hand in his. His hand had completely covered mine, it was giant but had a protective grip. I felt the tension between us. It felt like hours before I finally mumbled "Mines..Beatrix." I let go of his hand.

He awkwardly sat down and stared at the half drunk cup of tea "Was you here with someone?" He didn't even mind prying.

"Uh.. Yeah he left." He stared and tilted his head slightly as if confused.

"He? I wonder why he would leave such a beautiful lady by herself."His smirk suddenly had destroyed any hopes of him being innocently cute towards me but okay, What. This dude was hitting on me and I don't even know him.

I forced a smile on my face "I-I don't know." Oh dear god, I'm probably going to end up making a stupid joke.

He threw a piece of paper across the table skilfully, it slid perfectly into my view as if he usually did this. Was this his number? I stared confused at the small piece of paper "I was thinking perhaps you would like a date?" He smiled expecting me to throw my number right back at him, well he was wrong, I wasn't one of them girls.

"Perhaps." I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket stealthily before standing up "I might give you a call." In all honesty, I probably won't, He may look like a complete sex god but I am no whore.

I waved my hand slightly "Bye, see you later. Maybe." I walked away as cool as a cucumber. Please don't trip.. I had managed to get myself to the door safely.

I took giant steps to make this awkward fleeing moment go quicker. Within a couple of steps I had made it to my house, perhaps I should get in before he follows me or something.

I swiftly opened and the creaky door trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I was immediately welcomed by Sherlock's face "God you look a mess." He looked me up and down before shoving me out the way and slamming the door in my face. He didn't even give me time to come up with a witty come back. I shrugged and walked up the stairs, why did that Sam person want me to come on a date with him? Oh my god.. Did he think I was an actual whore?

Every single fucking time.


End file.
